Pokemon Chronicles: Genesis
by Smasher.The-Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: Maybe i'll overhaul it, during the summer.
1. Biography

Pokémon Chronicles: Team Eeveelution

**Yes, so this is smasherthekeybladebearer (obviously) and t his is my first story. Anyway welcome to the biography of Pokémon Chronicles: Team Eveelution! Here I'll give you a general over look of both of the main characters, Umbreon and Flareon. SO, here they are!**

**UMBREON ABYSS**: Calm and calculated, Umbreon is the younger brother of Flareon but is much more mature in many aspects. However, Umbreon lacks much physical strength and prefers to leave the heavy lifting to his brother. Umbreon was not entirely against making an exploration team, but Flareon convinced him that it was the only way to find their parents whom disappeared seconds before their eggs hatched. Umbreon also controls anything that has to do with darkness and can create black holes, force the earth to rotate quicker so that the moon comes out, and sometimes create a solar eclipse for a brief period at a time. He also formed an alliance of Dark types known as the Dark Tribe with his best friend, Darkrai. He leads the team.

**FLAREON BURST: **Brash, bold-headed, and extremely fiery in personality and physicality, Flareon is older than Umbreon by minutes and loves to play pranks on his brother. When his parents disappeared, his egg was knocked onto the ground, and he prematurely hatched. Tends to screw a situation up more than fix it, and always charges into danger head-first. Sometimes his worry-free philosophy saves the day, but more often than not it gets him trapped and at that point he relies on strength, flames, and his brother to get away. Somehow, through rigorous training, he has perfected a technique called the "Flame Dash", which crosses Flame Wheel and Quick Attack for an impenetrable high traveling shield with temperatures as high as 2000 degrees C on the inside. He uses his control of fire to keep the inside a warm 70 degrees F. He was a pyromaniac before evolution, and this helps him control his powers even more than his brother controls his own respective type. He sticks to assistance when exploring.

**And that's all, folks! Yeah, may be a little short, but it gets longer once the story-plot actually kicks in. Happy Holidays, this is STKB signing out. FOR NOW…**


	2. Chapter 1: Skull Canyon

Ch 1: First Mission

**This is STKB, reporting from my computer for Ch1! (The Bio didn't count) big shout out to my first reviewer, windlordx12! Thanks for the encouragement! So here we see what happens to our friends when they… Why don't you just read?**

The temperate, cool breeze blew the grass in the savannah in a wave like motion. Under the taller grass, Nidoran both male and female could be seen running about, trying to escape the vision of the two strangers currently trudging through the grass. The two travelers quarrel back and forth, and soon one of the Nidoran grows enough courage to snatch part of the conversation.

"WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION NOW!"

"What did you say?"

"WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION…. PLEASE? "

"Close enough. But nobody knows us yet. We'll have to wait."

"NO! WE WILL NOT WAIT!"

And it went on and on like this until the jet black one, with yellow circles on his head and legs and yellow rings on his tail and ears, which were shaped like cones, spotted a carrier Pelliper. The blue and white Pelican Pokémon approached them, obviously seeing the glint on their explorer badges. Umbreon, as this darker Pokémon was called, braced himself for the oncoming explosion. The other traveler, who was red-furred with an orange scarf-like growth of fur on his neck, was called Flareon. His tail was orange, and his ears were currently laid flat on his head, obviously having lost the argument. His tail dragging limply along the ground instantly perked up upon seeing the Pelliper. He bounded into the air, literally snagging one of the sheets fluttering from the bag the bird carried. He was still ascending into the air as he read the sheet, which was made from a special paper that did not burn, was water-resistant, and could not be cut in any way, shape, or form. Upon landing, afore mentioned explosion occurred, the poor locals being trapped in the blast.

"HEY BROTHER OMG WE GOT A MISSION! CUMMON LET'S GO NOWNOWNOW!"

And so, Flareon picked up his friend/ brother and dashed quickly, the friction between him and the air causing the two to ignite into flames, and they sped towards the declared location of what would be their first mission. ~LOADING SKULL CANYON ~

The two landed and skidded to a halt in front of Sheriff Drapion and Deputies Scorupi and Scorupi, who were briefing everyone who wanted to help. The entrance was flanked by the deputies, while Drapion stood in the middle of the path.

"Okay, teams. First of all, Death Valley is a very harsh place, with hundreds of Pokémon who will attack if you let them see you."

The entire time, Flareon sat there with one thought running through his mind.

"FIRST MISSION FIRST MISSION FIRST MISSION FIRST MISSION FIRST MISSION"

Umbreon noticed his brother's tail starting to spark, signaling the start of a Flame Dash. He started to brace, but Flareon beat him to the punch.

" !"

The cry rang out through the valley as Flareon catapulted through Skull Canyon with Umbreon in his grasp. ~LOADING SKULL CANYON: B FLOORS 1-4~

Soon, Flareon's body could no longer hold such a pace and Flareon stopped running, his adrenaline dead. His momentum, however, flung them another 100 yards before they stopped. Flareon was unconscious, and Umbreon could barely move. He saw a Skarmory approach, and tried to stand up. However, the Skarmory saw its prey was weakened, and sped in to finish it off, aggravated that the mysterious Pokémon had awoken it.

Then, as if possessed, Flareon hopped up and delivered a brutal Flame Wheel to the Skarmory. It recoiled, shrieked at being burnt (because Fire is super effective against Steel), and leapt into the air to try Aerial Ace. The Skarmory had forgotten its other prey, and this action proved to be fatal. Umbreon leapt off of a wall and struck the Skarmory with a Shadow Claw. Its armor bruised, the Skarmory then tried to flee. Flareon, angered at having its own kin's life endangered, blasted a Will-O-Wisp at it. The attack hit, and the Skarmory's cries were heard until the burn did its work and the Skarmory fainted.

Umbreon promptly took up the lead, and soon they came across a small Oran berry collection in a small clearing they found by investigating a crack large enough to fit into. They instantly set up camp, Umbreon using the rest of his powers to bring the moon out. The moon and his signs synchronized, and a healing aura surrounded him. Flareon was to guard the entrance. However, he soon fell asleep, his fluffy tail and internal furnace keeping him warm. Umbreon was a few feet away from him, his healing completed, and still felt the heat.

_Arceus, what keeps that boy running? Ahh, well, I can't worry about that right now. I have to go to sleep._

And with that, the two brothers slept, blissfully unaware of the purple Pokémon approaching.

"Kekekekekekeeee! They'll see what happens when they intrude on our territory!" The Pokémon said. ~LOADING SKULL CANYON: B FLOOR 3~

Umbreon jolted awake and was instantly hit by a smooth rock, and was knocked out instantly. He was shoved into a bag which hid his glowing marks. Thankfully, this also hid his healing aura, which brought him back to consciousness in less than minutes. He felt himself moving, but heard no crunching footsteps. Then he was emptied out on to the ground, and found it was daylight. _I must have dozed off without noticing, _he thought. He kept his eyes closed, but almost instantly heard a voice which synchronized with many others.

"Your breathing is uneven. Stop pretending. We can tell you're awake."

Unwillingly Umbreon opened his eyes, and found his brother with eyes open next to him. They were bound by paws, and had their mouths muzzled. They looked at each other, and Umbreon could see that in his brother's eyes, all playfulness had disappeared. They seemed to say_ "Bro, I'm gonna burn these off, and when I do, I want you to stay out of the way."_ Umbreon had never seen his older sibling so angry and serious, so he instantly obeyed. He looked up to get a glimpse of his captor.

"Welcome, Umbreon Abyss, to our humble abode."

The embodiment of 108 spirits stared at him with one pupil missing. The stone it was tied to had a small dent in it, in the shape of Umbreon's head where he got hit. When Umbreon's eyes widened at realization of his captor, the Pokémon smiled.

Umbreon stuttered, " A-a- Spiritomb?"

**So what do you think? Needs to be longer? More detailed in battle? Needs more awesomesauce? Tell me by Reviewing! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Defy Legends

Ch. 2 Defy the Legends

**Not much to explain here, except that I WON'T be updating like every day or two. These chances come by and I take them. So if it takes a week for an update, don't be surprised. Also, I have to thank my only reviewer currently, windlordx12. Speaking of which, here's a little legend so you don't get lost. Thanks to windlordx12 for reminding me.**

**Bold= Author's Note |2. Italics= Flashback |** **3. Underline= Extreme Scream**

**1+2= Flashback Speak (in story) 1+3= telekinesis | 2+3= Thought**

**Hope that helped! Also, I won't keep these guys to four moves, because I can. ALSO!Here to do our disclaimer (which I forgot in previous chapters), is FLAREON! He doesn't own anything. Not even this laptop. He doesn't pwn anything. Not even this laptop. Okay… I do own the story though. Now, about the story… EXCELCIA!**

Umbreon looked about frantically, trying to find an escape route. All were blocked off by Gengar, Shuppet, and/or Haunter. Then his eyes settled on Flareon. The pyro was trying to withhold his anger, but failing horribly. Umbreon jumped away as if he were a purple dragon, landing on the wall in the rocky clearing just in time to escape Flareon's Fire Spin. The move created more of a tornado that sucked in everyone, in the clearing presently. Umbreon managed to escape the fiery death-trap by hanging on to the wall. Flareon stopped the Fire Spin, and blasted a Flamethrower at the group of Pokémon that had gathered where the center of the Fire Spin had once been. Many of them were defeated, save two Ghastlys, two Haunters, and Spiritomb. Flareon then proceeded to twist his body in a dangerous Flame Wheel, which missed its target, Spiritomb. Therefore, it landed and created a hole in the ground. The hole proved to be a secret cavern, and two Ghastlys, one Haunter, Flareon, Spiritomb, and Umbreon, fell into the hole. ~LOADING LAVA LAKE~

Umbreon landed with a thud on a rock that was floating on Lava. Flareon fell into the lake itself. Now, Flareon knew how to make air pockets in lava, but Umbreon didn't know that. About the whole lava thing, Flareon took baths in it. So he's fine. In came Spiritomb, who landed in the lava also. His stone, currently melting, began to drag him to his grave. In came the Ghastlys, who were saddened by the sight of their boss in the lava, but could do nothing to save him. The Haunter woke up, his levitating arms trying to pull his boss out of the lava. He failed. Currently, Umbreon had seen his brother's tail in the lava and concluded the worst had happened. So, at the same time, both Haunter and Umbreon cried the same word.

"WHYYYYYY?"

Haunter heard his enemy and knew he had to get vengeance.

"It was YOU!"

"Uh-oh."

The Haunter reared back, presently about to Brick Break the hell out of Umbreon. ~ LOADING SKULL CANYON: CLEARING~

One lone Haunter remained paralyzed outside the hole. A paper fluttered in the wind, having been dropped by a Peliper. PLEASE HELP ME—I'M ABRA AND I AM IN SKULL CANYON. I CAN CREATE ILLUSIONS, BUT IF YOU SHOW ME YOUR RESCUE BADGE I WILL DROP IT. PLEASE HELP!

The Haunter fell, slightly resembling an Abra. ~BACK INSIDE~

Umbreon twisted and bucked, but the Haunter had its grasp on his neck and wouldn't let go until his deed was done. The Abra saw this and used Psycho Cut milliseconds before the energy-laden fist made contact. The Haunter dropped to the ground, its energy drained from the attack. Abra then pulled Flareon out of the lava with telekinesis, who stared wide-eyed at his brother who smiled sheepishly. Abra then said,

"You guys are an exploration team, right? What's your team's name?"

"It's… Uh."

"Don't' have one?"

"No, we don't."

"You should try Team Eeveelution."

"It sounds good."

"Okay then. What do you need?"

"Would you like to train with me?"

"We'd love to."

And so, Umbreon and Flareon left with Abra for the psychic's special training grounds. ~LOADING TELEKINETIC QUARRY~

Umbreon stared around the battlefield constructed for psychic types; the primal beast inside him screaming in delight, for Dark conquers Psychic. Flareon looked about, shrugging until he caught sight of the battlefield. A large spoon-shaped rock levitated on top of a shrine that was made from opal rocks that glowed, probably giving the spoon its power to levitate. At the bottom of the spoon, there was a large indent, where the ground flattened out for a field which was 150 yards long and about 50 wide. Umbreon stared in sheer delight, and then realized why he had been brought here. Abra was going to fight 2 people, so he needed an advantage of some sort. Then Umbreon noticed something that made his blood run cold. Abra had an Everstone concealed in a sling that was across his shoulder. Umbreon then realized that Abra's muscles were bulkier than any Abra that he'd seen. Abra smiled, his eyes closed (as always), and Umbreon felt himself rising. He looked down and saw that the 3 were levitating towards the battlefield. The giant spoon seemed to move itself towards them, and the ground seemed to run away from them. Umbreon then looked over towards his brother, and saw the pyro doing warm-up spins and lighting fires now and then. Meanwhile, the spoon inched closer and closer with every coming second. Umbreon had a question to ask Abra.

"What level are you?"

Abra smiled warmly and said, "I stopped counting at 70."

Umbreon then looked away and his mind wandered to the first spar he had had with his brother.

_The sun shone brightly, and both participants had worried about that. Pyromaniac Eevee felt better in the sun, while shady always tried to stay in the shade. The two bowed on their fore legs like they'd been taught by a rescue team member, Tyrouge, and immediately launched into battle. The pyromaniac launched into a spinning Quick Attack, hoping that he could someday make that a Flame Wheel. The other used Bite, and stuck with it. The pyromaniac, however, won out, because he was a bit older. The younger hit the ground and the older recklessly launched into a Tackle to end it. The other dodged, and the first one hit a rock, temporarily stunned. That was all the second needed. He quickly used Tail Whip many times, and launched into a Bite. Then he took out a Revival Herb and sprinkled it over his bro's tongue._

Umbreon smiled nostalgically before realizing that the other two were impatient to get the battle started. They took battle stances about 50 yards away from the center of the field.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am!"

"Make that a we."

"Okie dokie! Now, on your marks, get set…"

"GO!" an unknown voice said. But the three needed no second bidding, and launched into battle. Umbreon raced ahead, and jumped, planning to get Abra caught between him and Flareon. The psychic used Psycho Cut, but Umbreon instantly passed through the rift, shouting, "Dark doesn't get affected by Psychic!"

Abra accidentally face palmed himself with his psychic powers, and Flareon then took the opportunity and released the pent up tension between him and the ground, the Flame Wheel flying extremely fast. Abra put his hands out, forming a Reflect. Flareon pushed powerfully, but could not break the shield. Then he jumped over the shield and used Fire Spin, trapping Abra. However, Abra used Psychic and turned the flames on Flareon. This, however, proved to be ineffective, as Flareon's Flash Fire ability allowed him to absorb the flames and up his power. Abra then did the inexplicable: he used Surf. The attack brought Umbreon to his knees and Flareon to his belly. Flareon weakly stood up and burst into flames. Umbreon had had a friend who did this too, a Chimchar. The Pokémon had gone missing when a trainer with purplish hair came around, and was never seen again. _Maybe Flareon inherited this from him. _Anyway, Umbreon rushed over to Abra and used Shadow Claw, and knocked him into Flareon. The Pokémon used Fire Fang at the small body in front of him, and it was over. For Flareon, that is. As soon as it hit, Abra used Drain Punch at his open foe, which knocked out the pyro instantly. However, Abra was too into it to notice thousands of black rings flying around the stadium. In the middle, Umbreon was break-dancing while using Dark Pulse. The little rings blasted holes wherever they hit, signaling their power. Abra stood up and was hit by one, then another, then another, until he had been blasted above Umbreon. Just as the Dark type had planned. He turned his mouth upward, and began Dark Pulsing up there. To finish it, he launched five Shadow Balls to take out Abra if he managed to survive the pulses. That ended the fight. As Abra's body fell down, tendrils of smoke clinging to it, a slightly similar shape to Umbreon appeared next to Abra's prone body and spoke. The voice was that of a female.

"That was an excellent battle. Now, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, watcha need?"

A shiny orb on the stranger's head told Umbreon all he needed to know about this stranger. The stranger had more to say, and with every word Umbreon's pace increased.

"May I join your team?"

**Woohoo! Cliffies for the win! So how'd ya like it? If you're reading, you might as well review, because if I made this longer you'd still be reading, and it doesn't take that much time to review. So if you could just click that review button, and then type your review, I'd be glad. Also, I put in a TV show reference in this chapter, see if you can spot it! Anyway, this is the Key's Bearer, Signing out. **


	4. Chapter 3: is in the air

Ch. 3 A lot of things are in the air…

**Welcome one and all to chapter 3 of Pokémon Chronicles: Genesis! Thanks to that anonymousguy0987654321 dude for reviewing! And you're right; I should make these chapters longer. So, let's get on with the disclaimer! Here to do that stuff is… Abra! "Hey guys, I'm just here to say that smasher doesn't own anything except his story, the last names, and his brains (hopefully)."Okie dokie! Now let us get on with the show, shall we? "We shall!" replies a known audience of 3 reviewers. Sigh… Why dontcha review? Anyway, let's go!**

Umbreon stared open mouthed at the Espion that had appeared moments ago. She smiled politely and spoke again.

"Please?"

" Um—um.. Well… sure—uh-meh…"

" Teeheehee… You're funny."

Flareon came to the aid of his brother before things got messy.

"He said 'sure,' but he's kind of messed up after the battle."

Umbreon nodded vigorously to reinforce the lie. He had only been hit by the Surf attack, so there was nothing really wrong about him. However, the Psychic closed her eyes.

"If you're lying to me, you better tell me now."

Umbreon took his chances.

"We aren't."

"Okay! But, you know, need to test you as a team, for personal reasons. Anyway… "

Suddenly all four were transported to some world that was completely white save for a window which overlooked a gray battlefield.

"Stand in the middle, please."

The bros walked over to the middle. By now Abra was fully recovered.

"Mistress, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do." She then spoke to the two, prepared for anything from being subjected to Hoen water torture to being drowned in ice cream.

"Prepare for battle, you two. Send in the drones!"

The drones came in, 5 heavily built pink glowing robots with spoons in each hand, levitating about a foot away from the ground.

"Now, drones, attack!"

The drones charged, three taking Umbreon and two going for Flareon. The flame-bearer used Fire Spin, but both drones used Light Screen, the flames licking around for something to incinerate. Little of the flames actually did make it through, and the drones seemed to chuckle at the pitiful attempt. Flareon launched into a Flame Wheel only to get rejected by four spoons slamming into him. He then launched into a frenzied Fury Swipes, somehow connecting. The drones retaliated with a combined Psywave, and Flareon barely dodged and launched an Ember attack, which charred the drones but slowed them down very little. Suddenly one of the drones used Helping Hand, and an entire change occurred. The drone split into 7 parts, its head, arms, legs, torso, and tail separating. The tail connected with the two spoons, flattened, and the end result was a staff with spoons on each end. The arms spread out on each finger, the arm parts themselves spreading out and becoming thinner and wider. The fingers then interlocked circuits and grew metal boards. The head flattened and turned into a shield shape. The legs turned into hollow cylinders, al the circuits moving towards the bottom and spreading out. The torso opened on the front, and the circuits went into the back, connecting with the arms, making a winged backpack. The backpack connected with the other drone, the staff entering one hand, the shield in another. The spoons this drone had been holding connected to the shield and set into it, making a crossed- spoon emblem. The legs connected with the legs of the other drone that had separated, and the resulting walking appendages were 6 feet long. The great drone took its staff and threw it, the staff spinning and hitting Flareon multiple times.

"BONE RUSH!"

But Flareon wasn't giving up just yet. On the last hit, he held on to the staff with his teeth. The drone grabbed for him, but he jumped from it and used Fire Fang on its arm, singeing through whatever metal it was made of. The drone pulled out the most powerful Pound one will ever see, and Flareon was whacked across the room. But after skidding, the pyro didn't hit a wall. The room seemed to go to oblivion. Anyway, Flareon got up and blasted a Flamethrower at the drone. However, the fires were blue, and they danced as if they had a mind of their own. Flareon looked up, his eyes red, unlike their normal jet black.

Umbreon was having a hard time against the three drones that circled him. If he attacked one, another would block and the third would attack. He was currently hanging on to one of them with his claws, the other two trying to use Psychic to pry him off. He insisted on staying in his current position, until blue flames singed the fur on his back. He instantly felt the fear of three robots spike, and he hopped off of his perch to find out what happened. What he saw didn't please him at all. Flareon stood, flames dancing about his body, over a mesh of wires and melted metal. The heat didn't bother him, so he stood there staring down his opponents. He smiled, his incisor tooth growing from his bottom lip adding menace to the smirk. He disappeared, reappearing next to one of the drones and smashing the thing's head in, speeding over to the drone that Umbreon had been holding on to, and using Flame Wheel, pile driving through the robot with wires clinging on to him. The third robot lost nerve, and backed a good nanometer away before falling to the ground, flames still licking at the hole that appeared moments ago. Umbreon threw a Sitrus berry at his brother. His brother turned and the berry landed smack dab in the middle of his mouth. The berry did its magic, and soon his eyes dimmed and Flareon looked about quizzically.

"Uh… Where the f-"

"Flareon, we were being 'tested' and you couldn't keep your cool. Idiot."

"Okay, so did we pass?"

Espion's gem stone shone, and the four found themselves on a rocky mountain with thunder clouds.

"Yes, you passed with flying colors," she said cheerily.

"Did you say flying colors? Cool! Where? I wanna see!" Flareon said hopping about excitedly.

" It's just an expression bro. There are no 'flying colors'."

"NOOOO! My life has been a LIE!" Flareon said before calming down and asking Espion in a rather business-like manner, "So, will you join our team?"

"Yep, and I already picked out our first-"

"Second."

"-second mission!"

Flareon and Umbreon looked about for Abra.

"Where's the little guy?"

Then they noticed their surroundings.

" Holy-!" ~Loading Thunder Plateau~

Electricity crackled through the very ground, and into the three's feet, making their fur stand on end. The very air was stale and tense, as if someone might turn around for a second then turn back to see Giratina staring them down with a death glare. A bolt of electricity hit sizzled through the air, threatening to land on Umbreon. Before Umbreon could move, the bolt intensified, moving faster than any Pokémon with any amount of Carbos'. Then, quick as the lightning flash itself, Flareon leapt up and _sliced the lightning bolt in half. __That was no random lightning flash, _Umbreon thought as he looked in awe at his brother, who sailed above the jet black fox-type guy, and landed, stunned at his own performance. Before anything could be said among the party, a booming voice was heard, reverberating off of walls that didn't exist.

" Heheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHHH! Have you foolish children come to free these pitiful slaves? That's pitiful, because there are only three here. Not much of a gain, now is there? How about you run along now before I call upon my army?"

Espeon looked at a looming tree, before shattering it with a psychic stare fueled with rage.

"ANY SLAVE WILL COME WITH ME WHETHER THEY ARE HALF DEAD OR MISSING LIMBS!"

"Tsk tsk… Temper temper, princess. I expected that from red head over there."

Flareon glared daggers at where he thought the voice had come from. Umbreon sat staring at Espeon, spellbound for a reason only known to him.

_She's so pretty… Wait, what am I thinking?_

In the remains of the tree, something stirred. Flareon hit the tree with a Flamethrower, random Pachirisu running about trying to escape the flames.

"Hey, Umbreon," Screamed the voice. Said team leader looked up from his view.

"What's wrong, lover boy? Cat got your tongue? Or in this case, fox got your tongue?"

Both Flareon and Espeon looked at Umbreon with shock, the latter of the two slightly blushing after realizing that she was the only female fox around for miles. Umbreon's anger rose through the ozone, and he pinpointed the location of the speaker with amazing accuracy. He also realized the Pokémon they were talking to.

_Damn Luxrays. Never liked them myself._

The jet black fur stood higher than ever thought possible. His teeth grew out, embarrassment fueling anger.

_Calm down, it's just a Luxray. Calm down, it's just a Luxray. Don't calm down, kill the Luxray. Don't calm down, kill that DAMN LUXRAY!_

Quick as a flash, the fox had landed next to Luxray. He showed no mercy. The big cat barely escaped the Crunch directed at his spine. Flareon stepped in and used a Sleep Seed on his brother.

"We'll camp here for the night."

Umbreon had a strange dream that night. In it, he saw Arceus descend towards him.

"_Can I be of service, Great One?"_

"_**Not to me, but to all Pokémon everywhere."**_

"_What should I do?"_

"_**Right now, I need you to awaken. But before you go, hearken to my message:**_

_**In a few hours, you will meet the son of thunder. Welcome him to Stark Mountain, and afterwards meet an old acquaintance. Soon after, befriend the free-flower and rid his tribe of evil. Bring him and your brother's companion along into your destiny. Raise the leaf of your tree well, and grow into a forest to shelter all those when bad times fall upon the world. Do this, and everything you seek shall be fulfilled."**_

"_But what does it all mean? Explain to me, I beseech of you. Inform me of more of my destiny."_

The vision grew dimmer, and Arceus gave Umbreon one last warning.

"_**Waken, son of the Dark. Your team needs you, for danger approaches. Awaken, now…"  
**_

Umbreon's eyes flickered, four words ringing in his head. _The son of thunder…_

"Umbreon, wake UP!"

"Please, Umbreon, they're coming!"

"Bro, get your lazy a- butt up!"

Umbreon opened his eyes, and found himself in a tree. Below, a bonfire raged with Luxio and Shinx dancing about it. A Lucario, a Riolu, presumably his son, and another indefinable figure were tied up, and they looked as if they'd been working all day. They were emaciated, gaunt skeletons, living on what looked like rotten Oran berries. The third figure looked at a Luxio and his friends who taunted the three slaves, and loosed a thunderbolt at the Luxio. The Pokémon took it like a man, and snickered as the figure tried to bite the bonds it was withheld in to bits. The figure had to uncurl to do this, and as soon as this happened, Umbreon remembered every part of his dream. The figure had spikes along its neck, similar to Flareon's fluff, except they were, well, spikes. The eyes looked akin to Flareon's, except they had bloodlust in them. The creature was presumably a fox, but it lacked the bushy tail, which was replaced by multiple spikes. The creature was yellow, and was around the same age as the three currently in the tree. Umbreon was immersed in thought at this sight. _Hmm… He's the son of Thunder, eh? Looks like he could be useful now. But he's a prisoner. I always thought that if I ever was going to break someone from prison, it'd be Flareon. But looking at it now, looks like he got beat to the punch by a Lucario, Riolu, and a Jolteon._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Why don't you tell me by clicking that little review button and typing in the review, and sending it in? If you don't tell me if I'm doing something wrong, I'll never be able to change, now will I? Thanks to all who are reviewing. This is STKB, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Don't hang with gangs

Ch. 5 Prison Break

** Sorry you readers, I haven't updated in forever, have I, now? Well, the chapter's here, so don't get on my case. Anyway, thanks to those who are reviewing, and to those who aren't reviewing, well… Review. Read on, my friends!**

Umbreon had been thinking for a long time about how to free the captives, and could only think of one plan. However, this plan involved visiting an old friend…

_Great, now I have to find out how to get their attention. Wait, Flareon's pretty good at that stuff. I hope these two are rested up enough, cuz my plan involves lots of running. And spaghetti._

After a small conference, the three broke huddle and took their positions. Espeon levitated Flareon down to the bonfire, and nobody noticed until the p-manic used Fire Spin. Instantly the Pokémon gathered around the bonfire, with Luxray lagging behind, fearing danger. The Fire Spin increased in power, and the Shinx around it hardly noticed.

"So pretty…" The Pokémon thought they were moving towards it willingly, but they were actually being pulled in by the rotating air. They may all have been singed unless one Shinx yelped after stepping on a charcoal.

" ARGH!"

The scream brought the others out of the trance, and Flareon barely jumped out of the way when all 200 of the tribe launched Thunder attacks at the bonfire.

"It's the one from before! Get him!"

Umbreon silently cursed his luck, hoping his brother would stick to the plan. Flareon charged a Flamethrower, and blasted it. However, his head was pointed down, and the attack launched him into the air and above the tribe. He landed lightly on his feet, and 100 pairs of eyes looked in awe, 1 pair of eyes closed in relief, one pair readied psychic ability, and another unknown pair watched in admiration. Flareon bolted quickly, and Umbreon readied his part of the plan: lending Flareon his energy for the pyre's Flame Dash. Espeon created a Psychic wall that teleported anyone who touched it 50 yards back, in an endless loop. Only a Special-Dark move could block it, and none of them could learn a move like that naturally. Espeon then joined the two who had been revving up, and instantly the three left. Minutes later, a Shinx that had picked up the Dig technique dug a whole under the wall. The tribe moved out, traveling on thunderclouds they had made with the Lantern tribe. The clouds zipped through the air, homing in on the red spot in the distance. The hunt was on.

~Loading Kanto Skies~ **A.N. Anyone who's a hardcore Pokémon fan should know where this is…**

The three where hurtling through the skies at a breakneck pace… But weren't dashing hope, let alone putting fear in its place. When, suddenly, a giant Onix hit them, separating the three! They were quick to recuperate, and pushed on separately. Then a Venasaur loomed from nowhere and rammed into Flareon! The pyre was thoroughly stunned at the appearance, and the three gathered round.

"Hey buddy, watch where ya going!"

"…"

"Umm, Flareon?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"…"

"Flareon!"

"DUMMY"

"FLAREON!"

"WHAT!"

"I think it's a balloon."

"Hmmm…That would explain the giant part."

"These are more than balloons, you two." Said Espeon as she peered down into the clouds.

"These are floats!"

And floats they were. They were everywhere, Sudowoodo and Unown and Jigglypuff floated freely.

" Floats of Pokémon? Pokéfloats?"

The three jumped off of the float and dove in expert form to the ground. Unfortunately, the jet stream caught them and kept them from sightseeing, but did bring them away from their foes.

~Loading Shady Sahara~

The three landed in a clearing that was a couple of miles wide, their pursuers not too far away. The tall grass kept them hidden from Luxray, who whistled into the trees surrounding the clearing. Umbreon rallied his gang, before they realized there was an unusual amount of abandoned items lying around.

"Hey! A Red Gummi!" Exclaimed Flareon.

"Wait, bro don't g-"

But Flareon was already nibbling on the gummi with a satisfied smile. That's when things got interesting. From out of the ground popped an Absol, followed by three Nuzleaf and a Shiftry. Soon after a Houndoom and a Houndoor were seen rising from the grass. Finally, a purple vortex opened up and from out of it came white hair, followed by blue eyes and what looked like a necklace made of red teeth. The creature had legs, but levitated above the ground. All of the present Pokémon seemed to wait for the black thing's orders. The creature looked over the three intruders with disdain, looking at Umbreon a second longer than the others. Without warning, the Pokémon screamed,

"ATTACK!"

The words were scarcely thrown into the air when Umbreon's Dark Pulse attack had been split into separate rings by Espeon's Psychic attack. Each ring grabbed an arm of the enemy, and soon the only one conscious was the Pokémon who ordered the others. Umbreon stared him down for seconds on end, and in an instant the two were sparring. No attacks were launched, no Dark Type moves exploited. Just dodging and ramming. The two went back and forth for at least 15 minutes, until the other missed Umbreon and got his fist stuck in a tree. Umbreon raised his claws for what looked like a swipe to decapitate, and struck the tree just above where his opponent's fist was. The creature broke the chunk with its fist, and the two had a friendly clap on the back.

"Hahaha, Abyss, you haven't lost an ounce of muscle."

"Oh, Void you're too rich!"

Some more laughing ensued, until Umbreon took it up to introduce the three to each other.

"Flareon, Espeon, I'd like you to meet my friend, second in command to the Dark tribe, Darkrai Void."

Two jaws hit the meadow floor that second, and a shared 'WTF?' face occurred.

**Sorry I had to rush the ending. Won't have internet for a bit, cause ya know, moving. Thanks to my only reviewers. Peace, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, my faithful sla- readers. I am updating *gasp*! Also, in this chapter there is some bold fourth walk breaking. So yeah. Here to do the disclaimer is Darkrai!**

"**Hola amigos. Nosotros no tenemos estos muchachos."**

**In English,please.**

"**Oh, sorry. Hello, friends. We don't own these guys."**

**Grat- Thank you. Now, where were we? Oh right, that stupid story thingamabob. Whatever. Enjoy.**

Flareon spoke first.

"Darkrai? I thought you were in, like, Hoen! How'd you get to Kanto?"

"Uhh I live here? Plus I can teleport."

"Cool beans."

"Umm, anybody wanna inform me on what's going on? I'm lost."

"No time, Luxray's coming!"

Said lion thingy soared down with his mob, the three prisoners being dropped to the ground unceremoniously.

"I have HAD IT! First, you bring my kingdom tides of war, you insult my queen," Here a random Luxray started blushing like mad.

"And you threaten my people with slavery and death!"

"Uhh dude, you might wanna get a new script, you just stole that from 300," stated Umbreon. "We did none of those things."

"Grrr… Attack!"

Random blue lines started flying through the sky, and Umbreon knew that the time for talking was done.

"Heh, tribe on tribe? You asked for it!"

"What tribe?"

Umbreon and Darkrai looked at each other before mumbling.

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you. What tribe?"

Their mumbling became louder, and many of Luxray's men turned a ghostly pale upon hearing them.

"_**When the sun goes away, the Dark tribe comes to play."**_

Eventually Umbreon and Darkrai were screaming.

The sun was now dipping below the horizon. A cool breeze blew through, stirring the trees and making everyone cold, even Flareon. A soft glow turned everyone's attention to Umbreon, whose signs were glowing. The sun dipped ever so slightly below the horizon, going farther and farther, until only a glimmer could be seen from the great celestial body. Then, the light disappeared, and the clouds shifted to reveal that there was no moon. Umbreon was the only source of light. His signs pulsated, getting brighter, brighter, and brighter! And in a second, they were gone. Of course, only Luxray and other Luxray could see around, due to their wonderful eye sight. However, soon they began to doubt themselves. They thought they were seeing things rise from the ground! One spoke up, saying

"Hey boss, I thin-"

A slash cut through the silence, followed by a dull thud, and the Luxray said nothing more. Then, a large Flamethrower pierced the night, and all present were temporarily blinded. During this, some shuffling and a plop could be heard, along with some shifting earth. Luxray's tribe opened their eyes and saw that Team Eeveelution was missing, along with Darkrai and three slaves.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~Loading ?~

Umbreon took a long swig from the aprijuice in front of him. All they were serving was Speed Aprijuice, because as soon as they were noticed gone, the tribe would certainly look for them. The tree roots quaked as Luxray screamed, and the earth began to fall on them. If it weren't for the roots of the trees, the entire hide out would have caved in, and Luxray would have found out everyone was right under him! Luxray was barking out orders, and sizzles could be heard as the thunderclouds zipped off. The three slaves were pigging out on the buffet, moving from the Apricorn section to the berry section, then the Pokéblock section, then the poffin section. Before long, the cooks had shooed them away, claiming the trio would eat them out of house and home. The Jolteon moved over to Umbreon, false gratitude in his eye.

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

Jolteon was seething with rage. He had been trying since he was captured to escape, and these strangers had come in and done it in less than an hour. Who were they to steal his job?

Umbreon closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something. Finally he spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Meet me at Stark Mountain."

That was all Umbreon said before gathering his team and walking outside. A loud bang announced that Flareon had initiated his Flame Dash, and Jolteon ran after them.

~Loading Stark Mountain~

Umbreon had gone over the plan 1,000 times. The room was large, and 20 feet below the elevated ground was lava. This would be where Flareon would stay. Darkrai and Espeon would go into a vortex and wait 15 minutes before appearing. If Umbreon were defeated, Flareon would take his place, and 15 minutes into the fight Darkrai and Espeon would come out. Umbreon waited, and in a few minutes Jolteon came in. Umbreon said two words.

"Fight me."

The battle commenced. A Dark Pulse was launched and dodged, while a thunderbolt was launched back. It missed, and a Shadow Claw made contact with Jolteon, sending him crashing into a wall. Then Umbreon used Endure and Shadow Claw, causing the Shadow Claw to become somewhat permanent. Jolteon used Iron Tail, and the two attacks clashed over and over again. Umbreon screamed in pain when he accidentally landed on Jolteon, whose fur was sticking out like quills. But that didn't stop him from launching a close range Dark Pulse, pounding Jolteon into the ground. While this went on, Umbreon chanced a glance behind him, because something in his primal instinct told him danger was near. He saw the lava pit bubbling, and lost his focus. The next instant he was hurtling through the air, and as he sailed past the lava pit, electricity still flowing from him, he tried to send a telepathic message to his brother.

_Flareon, whatever you do, don't come yet! Wait until I'm done!_

The lava pit only intensified in bubbling; however Jolteon had yet to notice. Electricity flew through the air as a Thunder attack was launched, but missed. Soon, the bubbling was beginning to make a lot of noise, and Jolteon finally noticed. He also lost his focus, and was struck by the Headbutt that Umbreon had been pushing against him. The lava finally exploded with a shattering crash, and Umbreon screamed,

"THE PLAN IS RUINED! FLAREON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jolteon had been expecting this, so he said nothing. The lava didn't stop though, and crashed through the dormant volcano's top. At the bottom of where the lava pit had once been was a sleeping Flareon.

_If that's Flareon, then who-?_

Flareon noticed the extreme loss of warmth, and woke up saying,

"Is it my turn?"

Umbreon gave him the death glare, before Darkrai and Espeon flew out of a random vortex, landing on Jolteon, rolling, and doing a corny pose, saying:

"It's time to kick some Jolteon butt!"

The glares they received killed the mood.

"Huh?"

**Once again rushed the ending. Also, for those of you who don't know, there was about a day of a time skip between Umbreon telling Jolteon to meet him at Stark mountain because they are, after all, in Kanto. Also, I will not be including any Unova Pokémon. Yet, at least. I don't know very many. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: Old foes, New enemies

**Hello, welcome to chapter 6 of PC: Genesis! Also, thanks to a certain few for adding me to their alerts list! Since that happened, and one of my (few) reviewers asked for a long chapter, I'll grant that request. So, without further ado, the disclaimer from Jolteon!**

"**Smash doesn't own Pokémon or any of the Pokémon. Yet."**

**Okie dokie, here we go!**

Jolteon looked around at the four bodies lying limply on the ground. He had wondered how it got to this, and his mind wandered from the multiple cuts and bruises on his body, not to mention the large black spot on his belly, to the time when his leader-to-be was defeated.

_~Earlier~( Umbreon's POV)_

_I'm jumping through the long, wide shaft that opened into the daylight. There are traces of lava, meaning whatever was fleeing was moving incredibly fast. My hunting instinct is telling me to chase it, though my primal instinct is screaming for me to flee. I decided to override both and bark out orders._

"_Flareon, set up camp! Espeon, prepare the-"_

_But before I can finish, the flaming…thing charges me, and I'll try to dodge. I see a yellow streak, and there is Jolteon, with a flaming underside, lying on the ground. Next to him, a red body glows like lava. In fact, I'm not sure if it isn't lava. The bottom is leathery black, going back into a tail. I look at the mask, only then becoming aware of the mistake I had made. An old Sinnoh legend told of the ruler of Stark Mountain, sleeping under the lava. Heatran._

_(Flareon's POV)_

_We engaged the beast instantly. With the four of us, you think it would be easy. It wasn't. As a matter of fact, it was the toughest battle I had ever fought.I try to launch a Flamethrower, but the flames are instantly absorbed. My hopes sink, because almost all of my moves are Fire type. As I launch a Sand-Attack, I think about that Focus Blast TM I had been offered before we got to that savannah where I saw the Pelliper, and wonder if I should have gotten it. My hopes, fears, and wonders are put out instantly by a Rock Slide that hit its target. I'm slipping into unconsciousness, and now hope my bro can finish the job. I let go of all my fears, and welcomed the blanket of darkness that wove itself around me._

_(Espeon's POV_** (Yeah, I know. A lot of POV changes.)**

_As Umbreon coats his brother in darkness to cushion the wicked spill he took, I engage into combat with even more anger coursing through my veins. I pick up Heatran, and as I am about to smash him into the wall, he slips through my Psychic grasp. The lava creature blasted a lava plume, scraping everyone there with rocks. Blood drips from the gash on my cheek. I use my Psychic power to tele[prt Abra to me. He went unnoticed, and decided to keep it that way. I should not have tripped. I stutter, and Heatran sees it as an opportunity. He gets behind me, and uses Iron head to dead leg both of my back legs. I fall, my forelegs hardly being able to support me. As I look up, Heatran sneers in my face, before launching a close range Thunderbolt—wait what? I see Heatran having a seizure as electricity temporarily stopped his heart and restarted it. I smile at Jolteon, launch a Headbutt, then a Psychic, and collapse, all energy out of my body. As I slip into unconsciousness, I notice the small burn on my side. By now it's too late for a Rawst Berry. I bitterly spit, my red-tinged saliva evaporating instantly. Before I finally go to the Darkness waiting to overtake me, I look up the mountain. Stark Mountain is erupting, the lava barreling towards me. I tried to put up a Psychic barrier, but could not concentrate my power. The last thing I feel is a sinewy forepaw nudging me away from the flow. Then, a body collapses against me and a black ear falls across my face. __At least I'm not d…_

_(Abra's POV)_

_I sense my mistress fall, and then sense the one called Umbreon pushing her away from the oncoming lava flow. I smile as I read her thoughts of love, before she goes into a fitful nightmare in which she's… I look back to Jolteon to see him pinned down, and I use Psychic to pry Heatran off and fling him into the air. He looks to Espeon, and then notices me. I rush over to Jolteon, feed him a Sitrus berry, and then fly upwards, anger in my muscles. I've had enough, and drop the Everstone I had been carrying. I do something none of my kind ever dared to do in public. I open my eyes. My amber eyes shine in the light, a thin smile graces my lip, and the destructive power of opening my eyes is released. It speeds through the air, and lands on Heatran. My mind sets up a targeting system, and I give the yes. A thin line of fire runs through the air, and once it gets to Heatran, it explodes. The explosion blasts me from the sky, towards the lava. I regain consciousness and levitate. When Heatran smiles back at me from the sky, I am shocked. I then pull my ace from my sleeve, and unleash my deadliest technique: Surf. The water began to rush towards him, but suddenly evaporates. I look down and remember the lava, but by then it's too late: a red plume streaks through the steam, and clips me, effectively breaking my focus. I have no power to regain it, and close my eyes as I fall to the lava._

~PRESENT~

_And then I jumped out and rescued him from falling. I left Flareon where he was. He seemed to enjoy it, the unconscious pyro. I shed no tears, and faced off against Heatran._

The brawl had lasted for hours, electricity cackling through the skies and merging with billowing smoke. The lava had since cooled down, aided by the rain that came climbing up the mountain. As it got higher, it turned to snow, and then hail. The rock-hard pellets rained down freely, and pushed the combatants to do more damage to each other. They didn't gain anything though, meaning that neither gave an inch of an edge to the other. The hail pelted down as many Pokémon came to witness the battle between a legendary and some random Pokémon. They glared at each other once more, and launched into close range brawling again.

~Team Comet (**A.N. Yes I made this up, I'm not sure if this has or hasn't been used, just came to mind)** H.Q. ~

The steel walls were imposing to everyone who entered. However, not many entered. Team Comet's base was underwater. The reinforced steel was barely enough to hold under the pressure. The oxygen supply was unlimited, because they had rerouted some air vents in Sinnoh that were meant to ventilate the Underground Tunnel down to their underwater fortress. Currently a Code Blue was in order, because Sagittarius, the son of Haley, who led team comet, was here. The scientists were finally successful in creating a device that would allow humans to become Pokémon. Sagittarius was to test it. He walked through the halls, blue hair swinging to and fro, random Peons stopping their frantic running and standing at attention. Finally, Sagittarius reached the room. As soon as he walked in, the door shut and titanium slates covered the area. Sagittarius didn't mind. He knew that once he had the machine, he would be able to catch that elusive Umbreon and his brother Flareon.

"A.I.C.A., brief me."

"Artificial Intelligence Comet Assistance responding. The object in question is named the PokéReader, or P.R. for short. It has been given the D.N.A. strands of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, and will transform you into a combination of the trio when activated. Also, the P.R. will allow you to use the moves of the three. Head Scientist Pluto hopes this will aid you in your quest to capture Umbreon. Statistics show that you have failed 100% of the time. With this, you can lower the count from 100%..."

"Enough. Give it to me."

"…Affirmative. Readying P.R."

In the middle of the room, a case rose dramatically from the floor. From it came a safe, and Sagittarius presented the card key his mother had given him.

"Card recognized: Sagittarius. Welcome. Enter voice activated code."

"Codename: Martha."

Martha was his younger sister, whom he loathed extremely. She took his thunder, and he resented her for that. Currently, she was probably on the moon catching Clefairy and Clefable. _But now it's my turn. Nobody else noticed, but that Umbreon has something special. And when I defeat him, I will finally have it._

He put the P.R. on his arm, and it fit just right. He would have to remember Pluto and thank him for that.

"Okay, time for a test run."

He activated the device, and it clicked and whirred to life. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bright red light, and found he could no longer stand. He fell on all fours, and the moment he hit the ground his knees reversed and the bone snapped. He felt no pain, however the noise was sickening. He made sure that he covered his ears with his paws and… Wait, paws? He looked at the fur growing on his knuckles, and before he could object, claws had spurted.

"ARGH! This hurroooooowww!"

_What kind of noise is that? _He thought.

"AWOHHHHHH!"

After this, he noticed his face was bulging. He saw two teeth jut up from his bottom jaw, and they snuck out of his lips. He then felt something strange in his butt. He looked backwards in horror as a yellow, red and blue tail snuck out of his clothes. His muscles bulged, and shredded his clothes into nothingness. His ears repositioned themselves on top of his head, and the transformation was complete. He took a small step, and then he broke into a run. He ran up to the door, and it opened. He bounded through the fortress and then to the door. He called the air lock, and it closed behind him. Then the hatch opened and water and Magikarp rushed into the hole. Sorting through, he picked the biggest one and fed on it. He might have been hungry, but he never forgot his manners. He left the bones respectively together, knowing that if he left it there, the bones might regenerate into the Magikarp they once were. He suddenly remembered the need for oxygen, and used his powerful hind legs to blast from the water. He was glad because he remembered that if he hadn't gotten out quickly, the pressure would have crushed him. He looked around again, before catching a whiff of Poffin. He bolted after it instantly, and had grabbed it from the lady holding it. After devouring that, he looked towards Stark Mountain. Instantly he knew that was where Umbreon was, he had no clue who or what told him that, he just knew. So off he bounded, to get revenge on Umbreon for humiliating him all those times. _This is the end of your life in the wild, Umbreon. THIS IS THE END!_

~Reloading Stark Mountain-top~

Jolteon looked at the Heatran that had finally succumbed to him, after he had used as many techniques as he had learned, and even used Last Resort, something he had never used before. Heatran gave one final cry, before melting back into the mountain. The lava returned to Stakr Mountain, and everything was calm. One by one, Team Eeveelution got up and stretched, except Flareon. The cooled lava had trapped his arms and legs. He feebly struggled, before burning it off. Everyone grouped around Jolteon and congratulated him, before Darkrai appeared and ran over to Umbreon.

"ABYSS!" Umbreon looked over to Darkrai, before calmly replying,

"Yes?"

"Some dog is traveling this way, fast! We need to be ready for battle! Because I think it's…"

By now the entire team was listening. "Who? Who is it?"

"Sagittarius."

Everyone looked over to see a small ball of fire coming towards them in the distance.

Umbreon looked and then uttered one word:"Damn."


	8. Chapter 7: Got the hook and line

**Welcome one and one ( yeah that's you windlord) to whatever chapter this is of PC: Genesis! I realize it's been a month since update, but it's here( no matter how short -.-) Now, since I have next to nothing to say, the Disclaimer by a Mysterious robot! (holds the key to destroy the world)**

"SMASH OWNS NOTHING. WHEN MY TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLETE, I WILL OWN EVERYTHING!"

**Kudos to the person who can tell me where that mysterious robot is from. Windlord, it's up to you.**

Umbreon glared at the wolf (A.N. Yes, legendary DOG) that landed in a burst of flame. It was Sagittarius, and he was ready to exact his revenge. What he didn't expect, however, was the four extra Pokémon that glared at him. Umbreon said nothing, just crouched and allowed his Pokémon instincts to take over. However, that part of his brain cowered, and he probed it. What he found was highly disturbing. The Pokémon was a combination of the three dogs that ruled his homeland. Instantly he rushed his opponent, but the dog was too quick. He dodged, and automatically Umbreon's skills acquired from multiple gummi shakes at Spinda's pushed him backwards. It was a good thing they did, too, because seconds later a powerful Thunderbolt dug into the rock where he was just standing. Flareon used Flamethrower, but Sagittarius dodged and used Water Pulse. Abra hopped over and used Light Screen, saving Flareon. Espeon used Psychic, the attack flinging Sagittarius high into the air. Then a combination of Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Psybeam, and Psywave went straight towards Sagittarius. The dog twisted in midair, narrowly escaping the dual Dark Pulses, before diving downwards, charging a Shadow Claw as he went. Espeon and Abra were caught by surprise, and had no time to react as the claws crashed downwards, dark energy spilling from them. Umbreon, however, was all too ready. He threw himself in front of the attack, saving his teammates and distracting Sagittarius. Then Sagittarius did something no one could have seen coming. He unleashed a torrent of high-pressured water. Hydro Canon.

Sagittarius looked around at the damage the attack had caused. There were rocks completely destroyed by the attack, and it was surprising that no one else was there. He walked over to where he had heard a whimper. He saw Espeon lying on the ground, her body contorting in pain. She looked extremely tired, and probably was, seeing as she had been knocked out twice this hour. He telepathically asked the base how he could return to human, and in return they sent the PR a radio signal, returning him to his human form. He roped Espeon and pulled her on to his shoulder. It's not exactly easy, especially since he had lost all his Pokeballs upon transforming. _Note to self, wear spandex._

Umbreon awoke knowing something was amiss. He called out to his brother, who was almost buried to his neck in volcanic rock. Abra was nowhere to be seen, Darkrai was gone but a black vortex was in a small alcove, and Jolteon was tending to his own wounds. The four gathered, and a quick forage revealed that Espeon was also gone. They were currently feasting on some Apples Darkrai had found.

"Sagittarius is gone. So are Espeon and Abra. We can only assume they've either given chase or been abducted," Umbreon said grimly. "There are footprints heading east. The only way I see it," Umbreon said, looking at the wonder map, "is that they are leaving Sinnoh. There are two rescue team countries over that way, each having a sole town. One has Pokémon Square, the other having treasure town. However, they are probably heading to the Square, because there are three islands, the Northeastern Island, the Southern Island, and another. I forgot what it's called. Anyway, we'll stop by the square, and then we'll swing by those three islands. Seeing as Sagittarius is a combination of the three legendary dogs, he'll probably be heading to one of those. Any questions?"

Flareon's mouth opened, closed, and then opened again, and he said, "How are we going to get there?"

Umbreon said, "Oh, that's easy. We just-" he stopped there. How would they get across the sea? A boat is what they needed. The only place they could find boat material was at the sacred garden where Shaymin lived. But the Gratitude One would reject them instantly. However, it was worth a try. There was one thing that needed to be done, but that could wait until Espeon and Abra were recovered.

"We're going to Shaymin."

~Loading Gracidea Straights~

The four walked into the flower-filled garden with one thing on their minds. Wood. They would need at least an okay raft to get across the sea, and at least a month's supply of food. Umbreon slipped into the large, hollow tree and walked over to the salesclerk, a male Torterra. The deep voice startled Umbreon, but while he was wearing his badge he dared not let it show.

"Welcome, young traveler! How may I help you?"

"Uhh, can I get some w-wood?"

"SURE! What kind? We've got sculpting wood, ceiling wood, floor wood, wall wood, woody wood, all kinds!"

"Uhm, boat wood, sir?"

"AHAH! Say no more, young chap. We happen to have a fresh newly built boat fit for hundreds of people, about 50 feet long and easy to manage! We have a second deck and a below deck, and it's clean!"

"How much does it cost?"

"Well, since you'll be getting a boat, food," Umbreon jumped for joy here, "a crew and some furniture it'll be… 80000 Poké." Umbreon nearly fainted at the price, but brought out something he'd been hiding for a long time.

"Is..is that a-"

"Yeah, a size 99 prism sphere. I got it from a Dugtrio once. How much does it sell for?"

"Oh, well, uh-uh," Torterra stuttered, " I'll throw in an extra crew, a couple of long boats, a five star chef, a canon, anything! Just gi-give me the sp-sphere. And I'll bive you the goat.. Uh I mean give you the boat.. Eh.."

Umbreon handed him the sphere and Torterra roared. Immediately Umbreon ready himself as his three teammates rushed into the shop. Flareon gasped at recognizing the sphere, but said nothing. Umbreon called his teammates before turning to Torterra, who was speaking through a Psych crystal (this is called a cell-phone in our world) to a group of Machamps, Machokes, and Machops.

"Guys.. gu-guys get the boat into the wa-water… We g-got a buyer, just GET THE BOAT INTO THE WATER!"

Some shoving was heard, and then a loud splash as the boat rolled off of the logs it had been built on into the water. Multiple Lileep were heard anchoring the boat until someone came.

"It's over at the dock, just gi-give me the sp-sphe-re… Please?"

Umbreon stared at the sphere he had been saving for a special occasion, before handing it over. Torterra pointed over at the price list.

"Size 99 gives you… 100000 extra spheres. I-I mean Poké. So now you have a nice money, I mean rich a nice day.. Or uhh… Eh.. Good d-day!"

Umbreon and co. walked over to the dock, thinking about how it was going to be at sea for a couple of weeks. Umbreon was glad he had enough money to use for _that thing…_

~Meanwhile, at ?~

Espeon awoke with a start, and ear splitting headache rushing in on her as soon as she awoke. _This doesn't feel like stone… Odd._ Espeon felt chilly, so she curled into a ball and looked out of a hole in whatever crate she was in to see a pair of blue eyes looking in on her. Her breath drew short, but she then noticed the eyes were unmoving and hooded. _He must be sleeping with his eyes open. Useful little trick_, she thought. She wanted to slap him with her Psychich powers so hard, but a black stone was covering her gem, rendering her powers useless. She gasped when the eyes drew away, and a pair of blood red eyes moved in. The voice she heard was feminine yet deep, sweet yet sinister, harsh yet happy.

"Hello, Espeon. My son has told me all about you. He should be proud of himself, thinking of a plan to get himself an Umbreon that is apparently special."

She looked over at the small child, before back at her prisoner, blowing a stray strand of purple hair out of her eyes.

"I am Haley, and you are currently at the base of Team Comet. We are going to use you as bait. Congratz!"

**Wow. Didn't expect that ending. I thought it was just gonna be the four setting sail. This just kinda popped in, so enjoy (yeah you already did). R&R for virtual cookies **


	9. Chapter 8: Past Revealed

**It's STKB peeps.**

**Currently I can't update and stuff, so while I'm writing up the next few chaps, I'd love it if you guys shot some ideas my way. Until then, STKB out. Oh, btw, this is a little chapter that signals some stuff, but… Just read for yourselves. (Thanks to PKLOVEOMEGA for actually getting enough guts to review. Appreciate it.)**

Umbreon awoke to the sound of fighting. He casually rose from the yellow mat he'd been sleeping on, and crept over to the black leather that divided him from the deck. Upon exiting, he expected to see a large brawl between Flareon and Machamp, the crew leader. However, as opposed to those two being betted on, they were screaming for their competitors. Flareon was screeching something about fire types owning everything, and Machamp said something about speed dominating all. When Umbreon looked over towards where they were pointing, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"WHAT THE FU-"

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The large explosion deafened the noise of everything that he was planning on ruining the innocence of any little children with. A white blur streaked downwards, having just been on the receiving end of a charge of some beast using Outrage. As if that wasn't enough, the smoke parted to reveal a black blur, speeding around with electricity crackling everywhere it went. Instantly it let a great non-sentient roar loose as its supposed opponent crashed into the water.

"ZEKKKRRAAAAAAHHHH!"

Umbreon was paying close attention, when a sudden tsunami resulting from the massive body that had hit the water carried them far away from the battle scene.

~Loading Vapor Island~

Umbreon awoke to the worst sight he could imagine—would lying all over the place, and not a single box of provisions to be found. Only the crew was sighted. Flareon walked over to him, munching on an Oran biscuit.

"Looks like we're stranded without food, huh. Munch,munch. Meh, it looks like we're gonna have to tough it out. No boat to get- scrmpf, mrpf- off of the island, no—chrmp, mfff—food for us to eat… We're done for." Flareon produced another biscuit from his neck fur. "I guess we'll die of starvation- burrrrp. If we do, I just wanna tell you.. Hey, are you paying attention?"

Umbreon had glanced over to the bushes, and then saw a blue haired boy step out. Sagittarius.

"Hey, looking for this?" A strand of pink hair was drawn from his pocket.

Umbreon glared back at the boy, but said nothing.

"I guess not. I'll just make my way back to the ship." Before the boy could move, a blue body slammed into him. He recoiled, before pulling out a Pokéball.

"Go, Woobat!"

"Woo!"

Umbreon looked at the brainwashed Woobat, and sighed.

"Eon, umber Umbreon.(Meh, my morals are totally against unfair fights.)"

The Woobat charged him, but was deflected with a simple Night Slash. The poor winged rodent was embedded into a tree trunk. The tree shifted, and rose from the ground, revealing a very angry looking Torterra.

"TERRA TOR TER!0 (I'M GONNA KILL YOU!)"

The sun intensified for a second, before Torterra's trunk began to glow yellow. The energy blasted from where Woobat was stuck, freeing the unlucky Pokémon with a ton of scratches and burn marks. The Pokémon slammed into its owner, who muttered curses under his breath as he stumbled into the water. Seconds later, a massive submarine surfaced before blasting off. Before Flareon could make a comment, clapping was heard.

"Bravo, team ! I don't suppose you're of a 5 * rank?"

"Uhh.. No. We're team Eeveelution. We're only 2 *." Umbreon told the water Eeveelution.

"Oh? Well, then, you can still help us. You see, our forest has been… Unholy, as of late. A volcano erupted, bringing a flow of lava. However, that was the least of our worries. Oh, by the by, my name is Vaporeon Torrent, and I'll be your guide today! "

~Loading Vapor Camp~

…

…

…

"And so that's why there are pumpkins."

"Wha-?"

"So can you help us? Please, Umbreon?"

"Uhh, sure I guess. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you! But first, rest up. We'll see about your boat."

~Loadingg ?~

_**Umbreon… Waken yourself… Destiny calls…**_

_Huh? What? Who said that?_

_**The warrior of water and his forest… REMEMBER, BLACK NIGHT!**_

_ARGH! HUhhhh… huhhhh…_

Umbreon looked at the forest. It was dark. It was pitch-black. He loved it. He sprang into the forest, and was instantly nailed by a dark pulse. The blast took him into a tree, which was coated in honey. He was stuck. A deep laugh rang out. Umbreon winced, knowing it would probably be one of the last things he heard. A purple will o' the wisp floated towards him. Then another appeared before him, followed by more. Soon, many of the purple spirit-like flames had surrounded him. He began to count, but gave up at eight.

"There's gotta be at least one hundred of them. **WAIT!**"

The wisps formed together into a small whirlpool of purple energy. The energy grew larger, and soon five green spots formed. Two of them formed triangles which looked like eyes. One of them grew a spiral pupil, the other remaining blank. The other three spots divided until a ring of them formed the outer rim of the wisp. Finally, the embodiment of 108 spirits floated downwards, attaching itself to the odd looking keystone on the ground.

"Hello again, Abyss. Welcome to my temporary abode. Let me tell you the story of one ghost's journey to get revenge on the one who almost put him to death."

_Flashback! Flashback!_

"_URGH! It hurts, it hurts!"_

I tried to deal with the pain of being eaten by a volcano. But it was no use.

"_RAHHH!"_

We broke apart. Many of us went to the bottom of the volcano, and found smaller stones there, which were perfect for collecting, cultivating, and harvesting many spirits of hatred. Our population flourished. That's when The Eruption happened.

"_GUGYABUGYAAHHHH!"_

Some large beast had been awakened, and it caused a great spur of volcanic activity. The mountain we'd been in was extinct, and another chain stole the lava many Pokémon had called home.

"_AHH! Hang… Hang on!"_

Many of us died. The rest were distributed amongst the chain of volcanoes that were connected under a single source.. I wound up under Vapor Island, which was a dormant volcano. Until now. When the volcano erupted, I was flung into the forest. Legendary Pokémon are coming from around the globe to see what's going on. I believe two of them are fighting not so far away from Vapor Isalnd.

_End Flashback. End Flashback._

"And so, here we are. Now, are you ready for your punishment?"

Spiritomb left the keystone then, entering Umbreon's brain.

"WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

~…~

Umbreon was alone. The world was pitch-black. Suddenly he was covered in a slimy liquid. It felt like he was in a small space. He heard loud noises. Then he remembered. He was reliving the scene of his birth. Before his parents were abducted. He tried to smash the shell, to see what happened that day, but was unable to move. His muscles were as undeveloped as they had been at his birth. He floated in horror as the sounds of fighting decreased, before vanishing completely. He was alone, until his egg shattered, and a white light devoured his sight, bringing a ton of pain to his eyes just accustomed to the darkness.

He realized the frenzied screams of his brother. This was the day Umbreon evolved. It felt like hell as his tail fur was ripped to shreds as his body grew darker hair. The way his ears retracted into his head, which was changing size, in order to make room for the cylindrical ears to burst from his head. His knees turned to jelly for a couple of seconds as his bones grew larger, making eerie noises as they readjusted to the muscles that sprang forth from nothingness. His body was raised mere inches, but it was enough to break the branches of the small hideout the brothers had found. The entire cave-like structure caved in, bringing leaves, twigs, sticks, and hundreds of pissed-off Beedrills raining down.

The newly evolved Umbreon scarcely could move as his brain readjusted to the rest of his body. The fact that energy needles- needles that would destroy any Dark type they came across –were flying around didn't help. If his brother hadn't let lose that primal Roar, he wouldn't have seen the sun. The moon would have been the sole witness to the death of a newly evolved young boy.

After that horrid image, Umbreon was thrust into dark water. He instantly remembered this day as the day he'd fallen into the Carvanah infested water. The Dark type couldn't bear another memory like that, and cried out to Arceus for help. Suprisingly, it came.

"JUDGEMENT!"

A slew of bolts that brought pure death rained down, bringing the forest down with it.

"_**I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, SPIRITOMB! THIS WILL BE THINE LAST DAY!"**_

**Oh, yeah. I kinda ended this one early, but I'm being forced to wrap it up due to technical difficulties. Yeah. I'm accepting ideas. Send them in. Thanks, STKB out.**


	10. Game Over

**Hey guys, to my readers, I'm giving up Pokemon Chronicles. It was a fail of a story, so I am moving on to the Super Smash Bros. category. I'll leave it up, but I won't edit it anymore. See you guys later, and thanks to Windlord, PK Love, and Carmie. See you guys later, I guess.**


	11. Continue?

**Hey guys. I have something to say. I've been mulling it over, and have decided to give Pokemon Chronicles a massive overhaul. Everything will be changed, it might not even be the same name. So, if some people were wondering if this would be restarted, they were right. Just wait. **

**SOMETIME IN JULY:**

"Which one is which?"

"I know. Hey, what's two plus two?"

"Four."

" ELEVENTY SEVEN!"

" Yep. That's Flareon."

**The Eeveelution Chronicles.**

**You're gonna clean the floor with all the rofl's.**


End file.
